Vongola Style: Knowing your Teammates
by Roselia124
Summary: Leave it all to Reborn to think of unusual and crazy plans and activities. This time, he invites Tsuna and his Guardians and also the Varia in participating a Plan that he thought. Including the Arcobalenos too. Well, good thing something came out of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Plan**_

'_Leave it all to Reborn to think of a foolish and crazy Plan._' Lal thought angrily at Reborn's Plan as she walked through the halls and into the Conference Room.

Inside, the other members of the Arcobaleno, except Reborn, are sitting and having some tea and cookies. Lal, walked grumpily to her seat next to Fong and sat down. The other Arcobaleno looked at her while Verde just continued to write his notes.

Fong looked at her "Lal, are you okay?" he asked calmly.

Lal looked back at him and nodded. Fong only smiled and handed her some cookies Luce made.

"Ciaossu."

Everyone turned to look at Reborn while Lal Mirch only glared at him. Reborn, seeing her glare, only smirked at her direction and took his seat next to Luce and Verde.

"Verde dear, can you continue your notes later? Now that Reborn-san is here, we still need to talk about Reborn's Plan." Luce said kindly to Verde. Verde sighed and stopped. Luce smiled.

"So, is the Plan really on, kora?" Colonello asked as he took a bite of his cookie while sneaking glances at Lal.

Reborn shrugged as his Fedora hat covered his eyes "Well, if all of you are okay wi—." He was rudely cut off when Lal slammed her hand on the table, making it shake.

"Why are we even having this conversation? Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Tsuna and his Guardians?" Lal rudely said, obviously pissed. Clearly, involving her to an activity/plan that's stupid and the fact that Colonello kept sneaking glances at her made her annoyed. _Really_ annoyed.

"Please calm down Lal-chan." Luce said calmly as she tried to soothe her down as did Fong. Colonello looked at her worriedly but couldn't help flashing her an amused smirk.

Reborn smirked "It's not only for them, but for us as well." He looked at their boss, who was smiling and nodding.

Luce stood up "I'm okay with the Plan. It'll help the current Vongola and also with us in knowing if we know the person really well." She grabbed another plate full of cookies. "I think it's an excellent Plan Reborn-san." She smile gratefully.

Reborn kept his smirk on "Besides, everything is already arranged. Verde will help with the Robots needed, Viper—"

"Mammon." Reborn rolled his eyes.

"_Mammon_ with the illusions needed to distract—"

"I don't work for free." Mammon interrupted.

"And the Headquarters are already ready for everyone."

Lal sighed and decided to go with the Plan. Who knows, it might be entertaining. So Lal just agreed to the Plan, also with Verde, Fong and Colonello.

Skull turned his head to look at Reborn but before he could speak, Reborn interrupted "Yes Skull?" his eyes had an evil glint.

Skull immediately shook his head. "N-Nothing R-Reborn-senpai." He immediately answered as he shivered.

"I won't do it unless I get paid for the job." Viper said from under his hood.

Luce smiled kindly to Viper "Viper dear, could you agree just for this Plan? Reborn will pay you for your job in the illusions." Luce said, earning a 'Fine' from him.

Reborn took a sip on his tea "Then it's settled. All we need now is to inform Tsuna and the Guardians. And also Dino, Basil and The Varia."

Luce then dismissed everyone in the Room.

Lal immediately stood up and made her way to her room. She was shocked to see Colonello standing next to her door.

"C-Colonello?" she stared at him, surprised.

"Hey Lal!" he greeted, smiling goofily.

Lal glared "Idiot! What do you want?" she asked as she walked to her door but stopped by his outstretched arm.

"Still violent and unlady-like as always, kora." He teased, making her blush and hit his head. _Hard_.

"OW, kora!" He held his head as he stared at her with those blue eyes.

Lal only glared at him as she tried to cover up the blush that was forming "I-Idiot! That's what you get!" Colonello only grinned and wrap his arms around her. Lal blushed and squirmed but his hold on her was too strong making him grin.

"Come on Lal. Control your temper, kora." He whispered next her ear and gave her cheek a quick peck, making her blush even more.

The next thing he knew it, he was face to face with the ground.

"Bastard." he heard her mutter. He couldn't help but grin at her.

Lal then entered her room and slammed it shut, leaving Colonello outside, keeping the grin on his face. As she entered her room, she couldn't help but give a smile and blush a little.

He stood up and kept grinning as he stared at the door of her room. The grin turned into an affectionate and sincere smile. He then walked back to his room next to hers while muttering;

"Still the same as always, kora."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short. It's just the beginning. And also, this is my first KHR story.<strong>

**I hope you guys like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Announcement**_

**Riiiiiiiinnnnngggg...**

**Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg...**

The telephone went on.

**Riiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg...**

The ringing of the telephone is heard in the Sawada Residence.

Groggily, Tsuna rolled over his bed, only to fall hard on the ground. He sighed and stood up slowly, looking at the clock in the process.

"Eh? It's 6 in the morning! Who calls someone 6 in the morning?" whined Tsuna as he made his way to their living room.

"Hello?" yawned Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Came the reply.

Tsuna almost dropped the phone "Eh? Re-Reborn? Why did you call? And why in the morning?" he complained as he rubbed his eyes.

Reborn only smirked "Because, I have an important announcement for you and your Guardians." Tsuna can feel Reborn smirking on the other line. "Besides, calling you this early can help you to wake up early and not be late for school Dame-Tsuna." He added.

Tsuna sweatdropped "How would that help? Wait... Announcement? Why couldn't you wait till later?" he almost screamed.

"Because Dame-Tsuna, I want you to know first. And the announcement is just an activity that you and the Guardians will have to participate." Came the reply.

"Eh? So what now?" he asked, completely confused.

Reborn almost face-palmed "Assemble. Invite all the Guardians. Yes, including Hibari." Reborn answered upon knowing that Tsuna will ask about Hibari.

"E-Ehh? Hi-Hibari-san too?" Tsuna almost choked.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, if Hibari isn't with you or if a Guardian is missing..." Reborn trailed and smirk while his fedora hat covered his eyes. Tsuna heard a clicking of a gun making him gulp and nod while shaking.

Reborn smiled "Good." The line then went dead.

Tsuna, hearing Reborn put the telephone down, sigh in annoyance and went back to his room.

'_Announcement? I wonder what he has in mind now. And why do all of us have to participate.'_

"What is he up to now? No matter. It wouldn't be that bad... right?" Flashbacks of Reborn's ideas from the past made Tsuna stop and made a scared face. He thought of the activity that Reborn came up with when it Snowed last time; The Snowball fight/war, chasing Leon and Kyoya wanting to join the fight so he can throw snowballs. Another activity was when Tsuna and some of his Guardians had a friendly competition with Dino's Family; The alligator, rice balls, oh the horror.

"I don't want to be involved!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Luce walked inside the Conference Room where Reborn talked to Tsuna at the phone and smiled "Good morning Reborn-san. I'm guessing it went good with Tsuna-kun?" she said as she started to prepare food for the conference later at 7.<p>

Reborn smirked "Yes Luce. All we need now is to call the Varia and also Dino and Basil." Reborn remarked as Luce nodded.

"I'll contact Basil." Lal piped in, her face a little crimson with a scowl on her face at the door. Luce smiled a little evilly when she noticed Colonello hugging her, grinning goofily while Lal just ignored what he was doing.

Luce kept her smile while preparing some toasts and coffee. "That's good Reborn-san and thank you Lal-chan." Lal nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, they heard some kicking and hitting with a few screams of irritation from Lal.

Reborn smirked and dialed the Varia's number.

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHA! Stupidera!" laughed an incredibly annoying Lambo. Gokudera had a red mark on his head, showing annoyance at the afro-haired cow.<p>

Gokudera stood up from the couch and grabbed Lambo. "Will you just shut-up you stupid cow?" Gokudera shouted at Lambo. The next thing he knew it, Lambo hit the wall.

"S-stay c-calm, r-r-relax Lambo," Lambo cried.

"Waaaaaah! Stupidera! You meanie!" Lambo continued to cry making Tsuna panic.

"Now, now Lambo. Her, have some candy. Just don't cry." Yamamoto laughed softly.

Yamamoto whipped out a baseball ball "Yo, Lambo! Here. Catch." He threw the ball to Lambo, who got hit in the head but left with I-pin to play at the Garden.

Tsuna sighed "Hiiii. Where are the others? I'm dead if Reborn shows up and the others are missing." Tsuna sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Tenth, I'm sure they're just—"

"Sawada! I'm here to the EXTREME!"

"No need to shout Lawn-head!"

"What did you say Octopus-head?"

Tsuna sweatdropped "Now, now Gokudera-kun, onii-san," Tsuna stopped when he heard a female voice.

"B-boss." Tsuna turned his head and smiled at Chrome with Ken and Chikusa behind her.

"Che. Why do you even need her, Vongola?" Ken said, a little rudely.

Chikusa adjusted his glasses "I'm sure he has a reason to call Chrome. She is one of the Guardians anyway." Ken sighed and put both his hands to his head.

"Kakipi! What if something happens to her?" Chikusa almost smirked.

"So you admit that you care for her?" Ken stopped. He then ignored the comment and glared at the 'Four-eyed kappa'.

Ken then looked at Chrome. "We'll just go back to Kokuyo." He then looked at Tsuna, who in turn, began to shiver at his gaze. "Keep her safe Vongola. Or else, Master Mukuro will be mad." With that, they left.

"Hey Tsuna."

"Sawada-dono."

"Eh? Dino? Basil?"

Dino laughed and put an arm around him in a brotherly way while Basil walked to the Kitchen. "Yeah. Reborn told me to meet up with you guys here." Tsuna gave a somewhat poker face with his eyes small.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna froze and turned his head slowly at the source. There, Reborn stood. A smirk on his face. Tsuna noted that he was not alone. Next to him was Fong, Colonello, Lal Mirch and another Arcobaleno which happened to be a female in white with a squirrel sitting on her white round hat. Tsuna noted that there was an Orange Pacifier hanging on her neck.

"Master!" Ryohei called to Colonello and raised his fist in the air.

"HAHAHA! This is mine!" Lambo screamed as he ran in circles at Tsuna's feet and ran back to the Garden. I-pin however, stood and panted a little next to Tsuna.

"Master!" She shouted upon seeing the Storm Arcobaleno. Fong smiled and nodded at her.

I-pin then turned her gaze back to where Lambo was and ran after him.

"Wait, Lambo!" Lambo stuck his tongue out.

Reborn checked his surroundings "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. What did I tell you about a missing Guardian?" Tsuna then had a scary and funny look.

'_Oh no! Hibari-san is not here. I'm doomed!'_ Tsuna began to shake and panic.

That's when he heard it. The clicking of a gun. Not only one, but there were also two followed.

He slowly turned his head to the direction of the Arcobalenos, only to hide behind Dino when he saw Reborn, Lal Mirch and Colonello all had their guns turned to Tsuna.

Dino had an equally scared face as he held his hands in defence. "W-wait a minute R-Reborn," Tsuna then moved next to Dino. "Y-yeah R-Reborn—"

"Is there something my _no good students_ want to say?" Reborn smiled with an evil glint on his eyes.

The female Arcobaleno in white smiled at Reborn, a dark aura surrounding her "Reborn-san, kindly put the gun down. Same with you two, Lal-chan and Colonello-san." Tsuna and Dino gave a relaxed sigh but the next thing they knew it, they were down on the floor.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said but Yamamoto just told him to relax.

The Sky Arcobaleno walked right in front of Tsuna and Dino "Hello. I'm Luce. The owner of the Orange Pacifier and the Sky Arcobaleno." Tsuna had a surprised face, along with Dino.

"Eh? You're the Sky Arcobaleno?" He asked, surprised.

"Oi, shut-up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. The Arcobalenos made their way to the table in the middle.

Tsuna almost died when he heard a familiar laugh and a loud voice.

"Ushishishishi."

"VOII! WE'RE HERE SCUMS!"

Tsuna then turned to Reborn with an incredible face. "Eh? You invited the Varia too?" Tsuna almost collapsed.

"Che. Loud and annoying as ever." Gokudera said, pointing to the white and long-haired swordsman. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hmm? Looks like Master isn't here." A green-haired hitman with a frog hat on his head said in a monotone voice.

"Who's that? And who's 'Master' he spoke of?" Tsuna asked, particularly to the Varia, sweatdropping upon seeing his frog hat. Belphegor laughed again and threw a knife at Fran's frog hat.

"Ouch. Would you stop that Bel-senpai?" he said again, still monotone.

"Ushishishishi. No." Tsuna sweatdropped.

Fran then looked at Decimo "Hn? I'm Fran. The Varia's new illusionist and the 'Master' I spoke of is Mukuro. My Pineapple headed 'Tutor' or something." Fran shrugged making Tsuna sweatdrop even more.

'_Mukuro? Mukuro is his Master? 'Pineapple headed'? This people are weird. And-and Mukuro is his teacher?"_

Squalo sat down on a couch by himself and half glared at Tsuna. "VOII! WHY DID YOU MAKE US COME HERE SCUM?" Yamamoto once again, laughed.

Belphegor sat next to Squalo. "Oi, shut up stupid Swordsman. The Prince is getting annoyed by your loud voice! Ushishishi." he said. A vein appeared on Squalo's head.

"VOII! WHAT DID YOU SAY STUPID PRINCE?"

Fran looked at Squalo. "You're too damn loud Swordsman-baka. You even beat Whitey over there." he said, pointing to the 'White-head' which happened to be Ryohei punching hollow blocks.

"BREAKING THE BLOCK TO THE EXTREME!"

"VOII! I'M NOT THAT LOUD!"

"Yeah. You're even louder, baka."

"VOII!"

"Is there any reason why you made me go here?" Tsuna froze and paled.

There, standing at the entrance of the Garden was none other than Hibari, a pissed looking one that is.

"Hi-Hibari-san! W-we, uhh, Reborn just w-wanted to s-say an a-announcement." Even Dino looked scared at a pissed Hibari.

"Hn. Is that so? I have no interest whatsoever." Hibari then started to leave.

Reborn looked at Hibari "Wait, Hibari." He stopped walking and looked at the Hitman.

"Never mind. I'll just tell you later." Hibari then gave a smirk.

"Sawada," Tsuna immediately paled.

"If you make me come again in a crowded place..." Hibari then let out his tonfa.

"Kamikorosu."

He then jumped on the wall at the Garden and left.

"Ushishishi. This is pretty entertaining." Commented Bel. Fran made a mocking noise making Bel throw three knives at him.

Lal tapped her foot impatiently at the table "Reborn, say what you need to say. It's taking so long." Lal said.

"Bossy as ever, kora." That earned him a hit on the head.

"OW, kora!" Lal glared at him.

"That's what you get! Idiot!" Colonello grinned at her while rubbing his head.

Colonello wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Aww. No need to be hard on me, kora. I know you just act like that cause you care for me, kora." Lal's right eye started to twitch along with her eyebrow.

Colonello was then at the floor with Lal on top of him and slapping his cheeks alternately.

Fran blinked. Fast, slow then normally when he stared at Chrome at the chair near the corner. Something about her made him think about his so called 'Pineapple' Master. She resembles him and the fact that she was also one of the Kokuyo Gang. Once he had enough observing her, he decided to ignore it first. "Ushishishi. What are you looking at Froggy?" Fran gave a blank look but his eyes looked annoyed.

"Nothing Bel-senpai. And stop calling me 'Froggy' you Fake Prince." A vein popped on Bel's head.

"You did not just call the Prince 'Fake'. And no. Ushishi." Knives.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OCTOPUS-HEAD? I'M TRYING TO PRACTICE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Baka! You're destroying Tenth's displays Turf-top!"

The whole place was noisy, messy and full of arguements. Gokudera and Ryohei arguing with Yamamoto trying to break the fight, Fran teasing Bel and ended up throwing knives at him and Squalo screaming at Levi for eating the last cookie on the table with Lussuria calming Squalo down.

By now, Luce had a dark tremendous aura surrounding with her eyes glowing a little dark. "Reborn-san, kindly, no, _please_ tell them the Plan already." She said in a sweet voice.

Leon immediately changed into a horn and Reborn blew it, making a loud noise. Louder than Squalo by the way (VOII! WHAT DID YOU SAY?)

"Alright, the reason I called all of you here is that all of you are participating in a Vongola Style of knowing your allies and comrades. Or in your cases, teammates." Reborn explained.

"VOII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN 'OUR CASES'? YOU CALLING US DUMB?" shouted an angry Squalo. Fran 'thonked' him in the head with his hand.

"Lower the volume Swordsman-baka. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear you." Squalo had another vein on his head.

Dino had a thinking pose. "Vongola Style in knowing your teammates? There isn't anything like that!" he concluded making Tsuna sweatdrop at Reborn.

Reborn smirked at Dino "And how would you know that, my former _no good_ student?" Reborn asked making Dino scratch his chin. "Eh heh he... I don't know but I know that there isn't anything like that." Reborn ignored Dino.

Tsuna had a incredibly funny and frustrated face. "Reborn! You're not making this up, right?" Reborn gave him a look that say 'Isn't it obvious?'.

Reborn then looked at everyone again. "Later at 4, all of us will be going to the Vongola Headquarters. The test will be at the next day. So for now, pack up everything you need." The Arcobalenos nodded then.

"Meh. I don't want to spend my time with the monkeys." Fran said with an annoyed face as he pointed to his team, voice still monotone. The comment earned glares and some comebacks from them.

"VOOOIII! WHAT DID YOU CALL US FROGGY?"

"Ushishi. You did not just call the Prince a monkey." More knives.

Reborn dismissed everyone.

"I think I just signed my death..." Tsuna said as the other Guardians and Varia looked at him weirdly.

"Well in that case, we're open for suggestions for your death." Fran said, his eyes turning black with a shiny white pupils as Tsuna fell back anime style with the other Guardians.

Levi sighed "It's too bad that Master Xanxus couldn't make it." Squalo gave a quite annoyed look upon hearing his Boss' s name.

"VOI! Don't you mention the name of our scumbag boss." Squalo half complained. Levi glared at him.

"Ushishishi. We came here just for that announcement? How disappointing." Bel said as he and the other Varias left.

Ryohei then walked to the door. "I need to go. Kyoko is still waiting for me." Tsuna nodded.

"And I also need to run. I need exercise to the EXTREME!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Bye onii-san." Ryohei nodded and left.

"I fell!" came from nowhere.

When Tsuna looked up, he was hit on the head with something hard and collided with a small body. When he got a glimpse of the 'thing', he saw a big white helm with a black octopus design. He also noticed a Violet Pacifier and instantly knew it was an Arcobaleno.

"Skull." Said person froze and shook.

"Y-Yes Reborn-senpai?" He slowly turned.

Reborn gave a wicked smile. "What are you doing here, lackey?" Skull jumped from Tsuna and then landed on the table.

"U-uhh, Verde and Viper told me to come get you guys f-for the meeting. Verde seems to be eager about something." Skull explained. Reborn nodded.

Fong nodded to him. "Well then, kindly tell them we're on our way." he said calmly.

"And don't call me your lackey!" They just ignored him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna turned to him with a little annoyed look. "Me and the other Arcobalenos need to leave and prepare." Tsuna sighed and nodded.

'_You better not plan anything._'

Reborn's fedora hat covered his eyes. "I'm not Tsuna. You'll just have to see." he then smirked.

"Eh?"

"Skull, can you please help me?" Luce asked with a kind smile.

Skull was standing a little far from Luce, behind Colonello. "You heard her, get going, kora!" Colonello kicked him, making him stumble next to Reborn, who in turn, kicked him again forward.

Luce nodded to Lal, Colonello and Reborn. "Let's go." Luce smiled at the Tenth.

Reborn then smirked at Dino and Tsuna. "Ciao, ciao _Dame_ students." Tsuna and Dino fell back anime style.

With that, the Arcobalenos were gone.

"Hiii. I'm sensing this won't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it obvious Tsuna? Hehe. Thanks for reading guys and I apologize if it's corny or missing something. Oh, and Reborn will reveal the Plan; what they needhave to do and others.**

**Aww. No ColoLal moment. I thought it would be okay without something romantic but I think I should put something.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
